Thanksgiving in Iowa
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: Spock doesn't normally celebrate the holiday, Jim wants Spock to tag-along to his family's own feast. And as predicted, crap hits the fan...and Spock shields Jim from the crossfire. *bad description, much spirk fluff guys*
1. Chapter 1

A weeks paid shore leave, and his mother was practically stalking him about coming over for the holidays. Which was surprising since Winona never talked about having a traditional thanksgiving before.

Jim remembered the last time she tried, and it was awful; course, they were only kids then and after that their Uncle never really celebrated it with them since their mother was off-planet.

But when she told him his brother Sam, sister-in-law Aurelan and kids were coming. That his grandma would be there too, it was one invitation hard to pass up or ignore.

So, he agreed to visit.

Fuck my life.

He thought, begrudgingly, sitting alone at his desk in his quarters. He'd ask Bones to accompany him, but, he'd be visiting his daughter and parents for the holidays.

12:10 p.m, and he might as well pick up some lunch at the mess and beg Bones one last time in vain. So, with some rush to his step he made a bee-line straight there. Hoping not to run into anyone, and dodge out of his duties…if only for 30 more minutes before returning to the bridge.

Plastering on his warm smile and cocky disposition he strolled on out into the mess, officers nodding at him with respect here and there. Chekov smiling, "Good afternoon, keptin."

Spock and Bones sitting across from one another at the usual spot, although the Doctor seemed to be engrossed in his work, and Spock blank as drywall.

After a small visit with the replicator Jim sauntered his way to the table and sat down with a plop, trying to make his presence known with the splat of his tray. "Captain." Spock nodded, Bones practically ignored him, sending a small terse nod his way and returning to the PADD next to his own barely-touched tray.

"God, you two, really? I mean you both are quieter than Chekov at the Con…" Spock seemed barely amused, eating so eloquently and poised.

"You know what Jim, you're not the one who has to deal with these shore-leave vaccinations and the paper-work that comes with it…driving me insane! I'll tell ya…"

Jim groaned and messed with his tomato soup a little, not all-too hungry, even as he smashed a slice of grilled cheese into his gob like a hungry lion. Spock looking at him, completely not amused.

"Captain, consuming food in such a grotesque manner will only increase your chances of choking."

Jim only shook his head and smiled, mouth half-full, only replying after swallowing. "No exact percentages this time Spock? I'm shocked." He feigned surprise slowly slurping on his meal.

This gained him a small brow raise when Bones broke the silence, "Could you pipe down a bit, trying to work here."

Aaaand silence, again.

Till Jim broke right through it, "What are you doing for shore-leave Mr. Spock…" he was sort-of interrupted by bones who smacked down his fork on the tray lifted it up and began to stomp off. "Okay, I'm done here… you guys carry on your small talk."

"Jesus, what crawled up his…" "Captain." "What?!"

Silence again, till this time, Spock answered.

"I will not be taking my shore-leave captain."

"W-what?! Why? Why not go to New Vulcan and visit your dad… I'm sure he misses you."

"I find that highly improbable as I saw him merely 3.4 weeks ago, Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes, dropping his spoon since he lost his appetite.

"Okay, but you need to take shore-leave Spock…you haven't taken shore leave ONCE and were 3 years into our 5 years…"

"There is no logical reason why I cannot stay here…"

"Yeah there is, I order you too go on shore leave, commander."

Jim could swear there was a jolt of fear that flashed on the Vulcan's expression. Mortification on his brow, "Captain I…"

"No, I'm not accepting any arguments Mr. Spock, one weeks shore-leave or I'm making you spend a week off duty when I come back."

Spock stopped eating completely, staring down at his food.

"Yes, Captain."

It was mortification, and now…sadness.

"Spock, what's wrong with a little shore-leave? huh?"

There was no reply, only a very solemn looking Vulcan, "If I may be excused Captain.."

Jim stopped him, reaching up to grab his arm when golden brown eyes formed on his own electric blues. Pools of human emotion, that no one else saw. "Wait, Spock…seriously, sit down, and talk to me."

He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to cause a scene.

It seemed to have worked, as Spock slowly returned back to his seat; however his gaze remained on the dish in front of him.

"Spock, what's wrong."

"Nothing, Captain."

"Jesus…call me…"

"Jim, I apologize…"

"No its fine, its whatever… like… really…"

"Jim, I have nowhere to go for shore leave."

Blunt, to-the-point at least; Jims heart broke in his chest, feeling as if someone dumped dry ice down his throat.

"God…shit…" Spock was about to intervene when Jim looked to Spock with apology in his eyes. "No, Spock, I'm sorry and…" His eyes looked up, hopefully, at the Vulcan in front of him.

"Come with me on my shore leave, Spock."

"Jim I…"

"Come on, I'm inviting you…"

" I do not wish to intrude…"

"It won't be, Spock, I want you to be there…"

"Jim…"

"Spock." Jim answered cockily, eyebrows wiggling around as if proving a point.

"Join me for Terran Thanksgiving; I'm sure my family would like to meet you."

It was quiet besides the bustle of officers in the mess hall, most leaving as others came for their own set lunch schedule.

"Ahh, I gotta get to the Bridge, Spock, just think ab…"

"I will accompany you for shore leave, Jim." Spock resigned, standing up with his tray. "And to the bridge, if you are amenable."

Jim couldn't help but smile brightly, nodding, "Really!?" He coughed out and dimmed his smile a bit, nervous, embarrassed that the Vulcan held so much of his reaction in hand. "That's great, Spock…sure!" He too, rose with his tray, tossing it in the recycler before waving to the door with one hand, "After you, Mr. Spock."

"Captain." he nodded, and they both made way to the bridge.

What the hell was he thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Spock was quiet for most of the ride to San Francisco aboard the shuttle, and Jim was uncharacteristically nervous as hell; so he too, was quiet.

If he was alone, he'd be tapping his foot or biting his lip.

But Captain, James T. Kirk was the master at poker face and appearing unaffected. Its how he remained captain at such a young age, and how he fooled his Vulcan first officer that he was, in fact, okay.

There were a few things he knew, one, he's ridiculously in love with Spock. Two, this was a stupid fucking idea…and hoped his mom wouldn't figure him out or say a damn thing…on the count that Spock was his first officer, and Vulcan no less. Three, he told his mother rather strategically that Spock was in a relationship with his communications officer, but he couldn't come with her for shore-leave cause she was on personal business. (This was partly true)

After being transported to Iowa, things were a little more up-beat and Jim found himself nearly toppled over by his mother. "Jimmy! Hey there sprout, look at you! Captain Kirk should have figured." Her smile was half-dry, feigned, weary.

He looked JUST like his dad.

"Yeah, mom, and since I'm a captain now could you like…not give me noogies and hug me like that…" she gave a snort of laughter, crossing her arms." 'Sif, Kiddo, And this must be commander Spock…" Jim winced; rubbing the bridge of his nose, wanting to explain he was Vulcan and didn't do touching but, to his surprise she raised a Ta'al and spoke in Vulcan to greet him. "Tonpekh, Spokh" She smiled ever so charismatic and slyly.

Yep, he got that from her and there was no doubt; Jim having to do a near double take when green spread to the tips of Spock's pointed ears.

"Okay, well uh…let's get out of here…" Winona smirked a knowing smile at the two and lead the way.

He was so screwed.

It was a long ride, 30 minutes and shorter than the ride to San Francisco…but longer than he could bear. His mother drawled off about Iowa as Spock asked random questions and talked about how she prepped some vegetarian options for Spock.

He almost forgets his mother is a retired star fleet commander, but its obvious in the way she conducts herself around Spock.

And for once, Jim is the quietest person in the car.

In fact, the next three days are rather uneventful.

Jim showing Spock the barn, cornfields, his dad's book collection (that he had to admit was extensive and drew the Vulcan out of his shell)

Most of the week, that's where they spent their time, reading, and Spock would play with Peter and Lela…. Aurelan and Sam's kids.

That's when things went downhill…

Aurelan would scold Jim in one way or another if he so much as dared play or lift one of the children, the other one was always attached to Aurelan's hip, barely a year old and quiet.

Jim didn't understand why, didn't understand why Sam let Aurelan treat him like some pedophile or something.

And that left him to answers….at thanksgiving dinner no-less.

Winona said grace.

Which was awkward enough, but Spock bowed his head along, Jim did not.

This started a lot of it…

"Jimmy!" His mother rolled her eyes and stuck her fork in her turkey, turning her gaze stern. "Why do you insist…"

"Oh come on mom, we've been through this before; I'll be quiet during prayer, but you know I don't do religion."

Spock merely uplifted his brow, he certainly didn't do religion either but he found no qualms in being respectful and following suit. "Jim, I do not follow your religion, I only bowed my head out of respect for your mother and family. This would be the correct form of action, yes? As I have seen you do more risqué traditions for star fleet sake."

"Yeah, that's star fleet. This is family, there's a difference." Jim pointed his finger into the table, rather angrily.

"I do not see one."

Silence for a moment.

And there was a difference, and it was deep rooted in the fact that his Uncle was a LOVELY Christian, and beat him like a rag doll for being a 'faggot.' Saying it was 'gods will' and would make Jim 'pray' outside all night long.

It brought up bad memories.

Aurelan sighed slopping potatoes on her plate. "And, are you okay Aurelan? Because if something is wrong. Let me know, I'm qualified to handle anything you may have to say about me."

She groaned angrily and looked at Jim. "Oh come on, don't get all star-ship captain on me! As if you deserve your post anyways!" Sam looked to her with scolding eyes, almost as if asking her to be quiet, silently.

"Excuse me, but let her speak." Jim held his hand up at Sam, who groaned and placed his head in his hands as if knowing /exactly/ what she was about to say.

Spock barely had time to intervene, watching them fight so openly at a meal. It was unheard of.

"You! You snuck on a damn ship, and barely, /barely/ manage to save earth, screw up saving an entire planet and they give you. GIVE YOU the ship…its ridiculous… and Mr. Spock here was the only who saved their culture. What the /hell/ did you do anyways?"

Jim looked at her, disbelief in his heart, complacency on his face. "It's classified." She rolled her eyes and Spock merely snapped his head in her direction. "Mrs. Aurelan, I did not desire command, and, as I was one of the many who agreed James should receive Captaincy. I do believe your argument is invalid." He placed his fork down and then his hands on his lap. "Your brother in-law is an outstanding officer and Captain and I…"

"Spock, please, you don't have to explain me or anything like that to her, it doesn't matter. She knows me for who I was like… 10 years ago. And for that, I can't say I blame her opinion…"

"Ten years is quite some time, it is illogical to form opinions on someone that you hardly know."

"Yeah, well humans are illogical."

Spock turned to Aurelan, with obvious disdain in his brow. "Indeed."

It fell quiet again, Peter quickly sat on his knees to see better and looked up at Jim. "You're a Captain? That's so cool! Have you ever killed someone?" Aurelan looked horrified, about it interrupt when Jim said.

"Yes, but that's not what being a leader is about, Peter."

"s'not?"

"No, I never want to kill anyone, peter, and I try not to unless they put others I care about…or those who are counting on me… in danger."

Peter nodded. "Did you kill Nero?"

"Not just me, kiddo, Commander Spock and my crew all were important to the deal."

Peter seemed to open his mouth again to say something, but Aurelan shot him a glance, and he quickly shut his mouth. Eating slowly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirk for the meal, it is exemplary." Spock quickly changed the topic to which Winona sighed. "Thank you, Commander Spock, I'm glad."

"You may call me, just Spock, Mrs. Kirk."

"Then just call me Winona." She smiled weakly, sensing Jim's tense disposition and Aurelan's as well.

Things seemed to soften up for a while until Peter, again, asked Jim more questions.

"I wanna be a Captain some day, but I bet the Job is hard. Right Uncle Jim?"

Jim sighed, "Well, it's not without its rewards. But it's definitely not an easy job Peter."

"Yeah, I'm sure running around with every alien girl in the galaxy has its qualms."

Jim snapped to her. "I think, I've had enough with your attitude. I haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment."

"You don't even know the half of it." Sam was /really/ looking uncomfortable now. Aurelan more fused at the minute.

"You're promiscuous, and cocky, and selfish… I can't stand the air about you. It's like someone handed you a free 'I'm the boss of the world' key and you just walk on in as if you own the place."

It was so fast, that Spock could barely get a word in, keeping his fists clenched beneath the table, trying not to become cold with the foul woman.

Jim wasn't even going to /say/ anything, because he OWNED the Kirk farm. And helped his mother in her retirement, so he politely placed his fork on the half eaten plate. "I'm going to excuse myself mom, I'm sorry." He stood up and exited the back door, and out to the cold afternoon.

Thanksgiving dinner, to most Americans, occurred at 1 pm. Despite being called 'dinner.'

When he was gone, Spock stood up politely. "I served on the enterprise for two years before Jim. And served aboard ships for 5 years before his captaincy; and although he is…unorthodox. I will say this." Spock's posture was ramrod straight, alert, poised and professional.

"Captain James T. Kirk is the most loyal, respectful and intelligent Captain I have ever served under. I am honored to serve beside him, even after nearly dying to save the lives of many on over 83 occasions, 32 of those instances resulting in near fatal-injuries."

Spock turned to Aurelan. "If it were not for him, I would not be here today. Nor would you."

"And for the sake of this Terran Holiday, I will say, I am…Thankful… to have him as my Commanding officer, and Friend." He moved from his seat after excusing himself politely.

Winona lifted her embarrassed face from her palms and stood up, shakily, to leave without word. Leaving a very, very, guilty looking Aurelan.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, and It was chilly; the air was moist and thick like cold water being forced into your lungs. This made it harder for Jim to hold in the sighs, the groans, and grumbles of frustration.

Brisk wind and wide open spaces, corn fields that have just been harvested, leaving a frosty affect on the tips of branches and stone. A near-full moon making it even more difficult to long for the moonless Vulcan.

One he could not reach, who probably thought he was a complete ass hat for his performance at the table. About to turn around, he felt a large Vulcan hand conform to his shoulder.

"Jim."

A rustle of trees in the distance, groaning wind. Something he didn't want this commander to be subject too, poor dessert born Vulcan.

"Jim I…"

"Don't worry about it Spock. They'll never really get it."

Which was pretty much true, his mother wasn't nearly as bad as most everyone else. He was the stupid blonde captain, with notches on his bedpost and a forged captaincy.

Opposed to the truth, were he scored nearly just as high on all his tests as his first officer, that he had notches on his bedpost, sure, but they were meaningless, loveless and he was lonely.

The forged captaincy could be debated…but it felt right to be one all the same.

"Jim, listen, they may not understand you, or even who you once were. But they do not know the man you came to be." And although he felt repetitive, it had to be said;

"I am thankful, to be by your side, to be your friend, Jim, Captain."

Before the Vulcan could finish, another gust of wind nearly cut off the word Captain, but Jim got it.

His heart stuck in his throat, hands trembling.

"And who is that, Mr. Spock…" Spock almost rose to question, but Jim finished, turning to stare tentatively at his Commander.

The Vulcan hand retreating to Spock's side, "What kind of man /am/ I?" Jim asked, gently, as if not expecting an answer.

"Loyal…strong…"

"No, Spock, I've heard your rant before and although I'm flattered. You think I'm a little man slut don't you."

Spock didn't know what to say and a few more back and forth tugs of wind preempted his strike. "You are known to be a man of many, many lovers."

Jim felt his heart drop about fifty tons to his feet, clutching his fists and looking away to keep his closing eyes out of view.

"To be promiscuous, deviant and on many occasions, a 'Sexual Fiend'…" Jim opened his eyes, heart stopping for a moment…

Was Spock kidding?

"However, this is of no relevance to who you are as a man, a captain, my friend."

He didn't know whether to smile big and wide, or die for he would always only be 'his friend.'

Jim turned around and stood ridiculously close to Spock.

"My friend, Spock?"

Spock seemed taken a little off guard, not expecting this reaction.

"Didn't expect this, Mr. Spock?"

Spock was supposed to be the telepath.

"Jim… you are…"

"Yes?"

Their noses were practically touching now, and Jim's hot breath was causing shivering sensations to roll up and down his spine in tremors.

"You know you two, just kiss already."

Winona interrupted, arms crossed, chuckling. Jim was mortified, Spock was disturbed. And the blonde Mrs. Kirk was laughing, loudly now.

"I do not believe that would be wise…"

"I don't think that's necessary…"

They said at the /exact/ same time, turning away from each other in seconds, not even pausing to exchange glances.

"Whatever you two, I've got the guest bedroom set for you Spock, and Jim well, your room is as ready as it ever was." She turned on heel and said good night; letting the both of them air out whatever it was between them.

Spock and Jim finally retreated to their rooms, Spock following his Captain up narrow stairs. "Good night, Mr. Spock."

"Good night, Captain."

And that was it.

Till 4 hours later, and neither of them had one second of sleep.

He decided to send Spock a message;

_/Spock, you awake?/_

Minutes passed, Jim placed the PADD down wanting to punch himself over and over in the head. DUH he was asleep…what is his problem?

_/No, Captain, I am not./_

Relief washed over him, then a moment's panic to reply.

_/Meet me outside, Commander?/_

Barely 20 seconds later…

_/Yes, Captain./_

Jim was there first, quickly, panting, almost doing a mad dash out the door. And there was Spock, standing there effortlessly, as if nothing was crashing, nothing was breaking or falling down before them.

And for Jim, it was, everything he remembered…this house full of sad memories. He was unable to round up more than one or two good ones. Suffocating on remembrance, abuse and abandonment.

"Spock." Jim was close to tears now, and few were slipping.

"Spock, not a fucking word…"

There wasn't another word, but there was physical confirmation in hot soft, semi-chapped lips.

I know this is hard..

It's hard for me too…

No one has it easy, and Jim, Captain; it's never been harder…

I'm thankful that you make it easier…

Gentle agreement, physical consent…

Jim had a new favorite holiday.

"I love you Spock."

"I cherish thee, Jim."

They spoke, united. And Jim laughed.


End file.
